


Just being a couple of Eggheads

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: ...how else do I tag this, Developing Friendships, Easter, Friendship, Gen, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Even demons know that friends are nice to have.(Note: possible spoilers for Chapters 1 and 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just being a couple of Eggheads

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Toledo is this cheesy as you can get

It happened at about the same time each night. What was initially a sort of infrequent courtesy, soon became something of a near-nightly ritual.

That was good enough for them. 

All that Michael needed to know when Amy (or more accurately, who or whatever was possessing her) was ready to socialize would be the sound of a bell she had installed outside. The instant he could hear that ringing from whatever distance away he was (usually not that far), he was quick to dash on all fours to her house. 

Tonight was no different. As he ran to Amy's house, Michael kept an eye out for the man who had tried to exorcise him some time ago. He would rather suck on some Jolly Ranchers, than drink the wrath of the Almighty. At least, that's what the monster within told him anyway. 

Even if the two of them never did any of their chosen friendship activities, Michael still enjoyed the company that Amy provided. It was surprising that she could manage to get her point across, however, given that the poor girl's face had been ruined beyond any hope for restoration. 

If nothing else, Michael did think it was sort of cool to see her demon's arm come out of the huge gaping hole where her face should've been. Said arm was in fact the one ringing the bell when Michael appeared out of the forest (Amy was using her other arms to hold a large basket she was carrying with both hands). 

"Amy!" Michael shouted out in his scratchy, distorted voice as he picked up the pace. "Hi Amy!" Once Amy heard him coming, her third arm stopped ringing the bell and waved at him with it instead. She then stepped out of the front doorway and sat down cross-legged in front of the house. Michael ended up having to skid to a stop so he didn't end up ramming into her. 

"What'cha got tonight, Amy?!" He asked while she was pulling out various items.

It didn't take long for Michael and his demon to realize that everything she had pertained to Easter. Were it not for the pagan origins in regards to the holiday, both of them would've ran off screaming. It took an explanation of said pagan roots (and a whole lot of convincing) for Michael and his demon to deem it safe. 

Now, Michael sat down like a dog as Amy picked up a large pair of fuzzy pink rabbit ears, and set them onto his otherwise completely bald head. When Michael tried to get a better look at it and fell over, Amy began to let out an odd gurgling sound that was meant to be her laughing.

Then she continued reaching into her basket of goodies. By the time the basket was empty, a great mass of Easter treats (mostly chocolate) were spread out in between the both of them. Michael could feel his mouth watering at the sight of all of it. 

Neither his parents nor Father Garcia would let him have any sweets back before he became what he was. Because of this, he was extremely grateful to Amy for sharing. Amy herself once said it was nothing; she'd once had two younger brothers she always had to share with, so Michael wasn't too much of a change. 

"You're like another little brother to me anyway, Michael," she'd told him once before. 

Following that was mostly silence. Or rather silence, foil being removed, and lots of chocolate being gorged on (for Amy, that meant letting her demon arm reach out and grab something) There wasn't much opportunity for conversation, but they didn't mind. 

When all the sweets had been devoured and the wrappings cleaned up, that was when Michael took his leave. Amy's demon arm, as well as one of her own, waved goodbye as he scampered away. 

"Bye, Amy!" Michael rasped out, his original voice seeping through. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" Amy watched him run back into the woods, his pink rabbit ears remaining on his head. 

No doubt they'd be wrecked and disposed of tomorrow, but it was still cute to watch. 


End file.
